Un cumpleaños no tan feliz
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Katniss. Sus hijos se escabullen a despertarla mientras Peeta está entretenido con la tarta, pero entonces se escucha un grito ensordecedor seguido de unos gritos muy agudos.


**Aquí os dejo algo que se me ocurrió leyendo otro fic.**

***Montenegro***

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Katniss. Peeta le estaba preparando una tarta especial con ayuda de sus hijos mientras ella dormía. El chico le había prohibido a los niños ir al cuarto de su madre a despertarla, por si acaso. Aún estaban algo tocados con los Juegos, pese a que hace años que desaparecieron. Todavía eran inestables, todos los vencedores vivos seguían siendo peligrosos. Hubo un momento de despiste cuando Peeta sacaba el pastel del horno, y entonces, se escuchó un grito ensordecedor seguido de otros gritos muy agudos…

_Punto de vista de Katniss_

Estaba en un prado precioso. Entonces las vi. Bajo un sauce había dos niñas, una rubia y otra morena. Prim y Rue. Sonreí y caminé hacia ellas, pero de repente sus caras se paralizaron del miedo y Prim voló por los aires. Yo ahogué un grito para luego ver cómo Rue era atravesada por una lanza. Corrí hacia ellas o más bien hacia ella, hacia Rue, porque ya no quedaba nada de Prim. Las lágrimas caían por mis ojos con velocidad y se me nublaba la vista. Caí de rodillas al lado de Rue que aún respiraba con dificultad, me miró un momento y entonces alguien se lanzó encima de mí y me apartó de Rue con bestialidad.

Chillé y me desperté moviendo bruscamente los brazos para defenderme, noté que casi le daba a alguien y luego escuché unos gritos. Entonces me atreví a abrir los ojos que había tenido cerrados en todo momento. Una niña y un niño estaban en una esquina, abrazados entre ellos con la cara surcada en lágrimas. Yo había dejado de gritar y de moverme pero me mantenía alerta. De repente un chico rubio entró corriendo por la puerta y paró en seco al ver la escena. Vi que se acercaba a los niños y los tranquilizaba con dulces palabras, les dijo que se fueran. Lo hicieron. Salieron prácticamente huyendo de la habitación. Miré fijamente al chico que me devolvió la mirada con tristeza. Se acercó despacio a mí y cuando estuvo a mi lado cerré los ojos, esperando un ataque, pero lo único que sentí fueron unos brazos rodeándome con delicadeza, estaban muy tensos. Yo me quedé estática hasta que me llegó su olor a las fosas nasales. Canela y aneldo. Peeta. Instintivamente, al reconocerlo, lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo estreché entre ellos. Sentí que se tensó más pero yo sólo pude derramar unas lágrimas.

-Lo siento.- susurré en su oído. No recibí respuesta, ni siquiera un movimiento. Poco a poco fui recuperando la cordura. –Peeta…- dije apartándome de él con cuidado, lo miré a los ojos, buscando tranquilidad, y vi que apenas había rastro de azul en ellos. Mala señal. Igualmente pasé mi mano por su rostro suavemente y me acerqué a besarlo. Al principio sólo sentí el calor de sus labios, sin moverse. Pero luego, después de un rato con mis labios posados en los suyos, se empezaron a mover, con cautela al principio y con desesperación al final. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban, pasé las manos por su cuello y acaricié los caracoles rubios de pelo mientras él estrechaba mi cintura con devoción. Nos separamos por falta de aire y apoyé mi frente en la suya sin romper el contacto visual. Su mirada ya había vuelto a su color azul, y en sus ojos encontré la paz que necesitaba. – Peeta, ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunté lentamente. Él se separó sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-Ellos… vinieron a despertarte, por tu cumpleaños…- comenzó, y lo recordé, los niños, mis hijos…- Tenían prohibido venir a hacer eso, pero se escabulleron. Debiste de tener una pesadilla cuando saltaron encima de ti y…- no terminó la frase, pero igualmente sabía lo que había pasado después. Me separé con brusquedad y me levanté.

-¡Los niños! – dije pasándome desesperadamente las manos por el pelo, Peeta se levantó y me agarró por las muñecas.

-Ssh, tranquila preciosa, están bien- dijo tranquilizándome.- No les has tocado ni un pelo, se alejaron rápidamente.- me volvió a abrazar.

-Soy peligrosa para ellos…- susurré con la voz cargada de dolor.

-No digas eso, Katniss. Es normal que pasen estas cosas.- me intenté deshacer de su abrazo, sin éxito.

-¡Soy peligrosa para ellos!- grité.- Tienes que alejarlos de mí, Peeta, no quiero que les pase nada…- supliqué.

-Yo soy peligroso para ti, y no me dejaste alejarme –contraatacó.

Me rendí al cabo de un rato de discusión y asentí. Peeta apartó las lágrimas de mi rostro que habían comenzado a salir hacía un buen rato.

-Venga, vamos.- me animó, entrelazó su mano con la mía y nos dirigimos a la puerta, a enfrentarnos a la realidad que nos esperaba fuera. Entre la discusión que habíamos tenido le conté mi pesadilla y antes de atravesar la puerta, antes de ver los rostros de mis hijos, no pude evitar susurrar sus nombres:

-Prim… Rue…- y oculté la lágrima que se escapó de mi ojo. Una lágrima cargada con un dolor infinito que nunca se iría.

**No lo puedo evitar. Quiero aclarar una cosa, en todos los fics que vaya a hacer sobre los Juegos del Hambre va a salir Rue, en todos. Esque la adoro, me encanta su personaje y su triste historia. ¡Ah! ¿Puedo pediros algo? No agreguéis sólo a favoritos, please, dejad un Review, me haríais feliz .**


End file.
